Dany's story retold
by another.maggie
Summary: Basically Dany's story (based on the books) retold in modern AU. Viserys wants to regain the success of their parents' late business, while all that Dany wants is a home... With some changes for my soul's sake. :) Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: It's my first try on a ASOIAF-fanfic... I've wanted to do this for a very long time... This AU will focus around Dany since she's my favourite character. Basically it's her story retold in the modern times, with some changes :) Tell me whether I should keep going in the reviews, please :) Enjoy!  
_

**Daenerys I**

Dany reached out to touch the soft fabric of the dress her brother held up to her. She couldn't believe it should be hers. She couldn't recall owning a dress, or new clothes in the very first place.

But this was hers, he'd sworn. It was hers and it was as new as clothes can be.

"Go on, touch it", he encouraged her.

She trembled as she reached out and stroked over it. The fabric felt so soft beneath her nimble fingers. She only knew that feeling from the pretty clothes in the city, she was allowed to touch, but knew she'd never have.

"It's violet", Viserys stated as If she was too stupid to know colors. "It should bring out the color of your eyes, uncle Illyrio said so. You'll have jewelry as well, though that's only for tonight. Tonight, you shall look like the heir of the business we are."

Him, too, Dany noticed. He was dressed into a pretty, new suit already.

"That's nice… but why? What does he want?"

Dany feared her uncle. He'd taken them in only just one and a half years ago and never asked for anything. That wasn't the usual way, she knew. Normally they'd have to work for their food and bed. But their uncle… He never asked for anything. And that though he wasn't their real uncle. He was their uncle twice removed by marriage. And their aunt related by blood was long dead.

So, why?

"He knows I'll still come over for Thanksgiving once I've regained the old success of our company, silly", Viserys told her.

She watched him, silently. When she'd been younger she'd believed his tales. She'd watched other companies with evil eyes, knowing that one day her brother would smash them all to the ground. She'd curled up on hard wooden floors knowing that she'd once sleep in a thousand soft pillows.

But her uncle would've none of it. He made his many with gem stones. He didn't care for the company. He didn't care for jewelry. He'd always taken it as a gift for sure. But Dany just couldn't believe that Illyrio cared for whether they'd ever bring _The Iron Throne _back to its old success, or whether the people would keep dreaming of their own _Breakfast at_ _Baratheon's._

She kept her mouth shut, though, knowing that she'd only "wake the dragon", as Viserys himself had entitled his rage as he entitled everything.

Viserys hung the dress at the door.

"Straighten yourself", he said, "You're looking like you've done hard work all day, that's not how you're supposed to look. You shall show him how much of a woman you are."

Dany did as she was told, Viserys holding her by the shoulders. His hands went lower, though…

_Oh please, not that again_, Dany thought.

Ever since puberty he'd looked at her through different eyes… she didn't like it a bit.

"Don't disappoint me tonight. Drogo Khalechis' company is important for the market. If we want to regain what's ours, we need him as a friend. As a very close friend." He pulled at her in a way no brother should pull at his sister. "Do you understand?"

Dany nodded, but that, obviously wasn't enough. "You don't want to wake the dragon, do you?"

"No", she managed to say. Harder it was to keep the words she actually wanted to see in her mind and away from her tongue, anyways.

"Very well, go and take a shower", Viserys said, smiling contently. "This is the beginning of it all, sweet sister. I know it."

He left the room.

Dany sighed and sat down at a chair close to the window. She was glad her room had windows, glad to have a room. She heard the laughter of children filling the afternoon air. She wished she was with them, outside. Free - With no one to tell her what to do, which parties to attend and which guy to flirt with.

She'd just turned legal herself, well eighteen, to be sure, yet she felt like she'd missed all of the childhood she could've had.

There had been good times.

Once, she'd been a little girl. Her childhood had been troubled nonetheless. When Dany was born the business was already coming to its end. Her father was so desperate, he burned the big company building taking not only his own life, but that of his eldest son, his daughter-in-law and his two grandchildren. Her mother had been home sick that day, she would've been there if it hadn't been for baby Dany making her feel so bad.

She was thinking about an abortion. There was no way to pay for another child.

"Not another child to love, but another mouth to feed", Viserys told her, whenever he meant to hurt his sister. Rhaella Targaryen never came to love or feed her only daughter in the first place. She died giving birth to Dany.

They would've ended up at an orphanage, most likely, it if hadn't been for her father's loyal colleague, Willem Darry. He took them under his wings and into his big red house in Braavos. It had been nice there. Dany had even had her own room there, with a lemon tree growing outside her window. They'd enough food to eat and no work to do. Viserys never behaved meanly to her these times.

But when she'd been eight, Mister Darry had just like that died on her. They were kicked out. Dany remembered she'd cried that day. Cried for the childhood and home she'd just lost.

They'd travelled for a long time. Viserys was always aware of the social workers, monsters to him, that could come and take her from him. He looked at her as If she was his property. And except for her and the clothes they both wore, he didn't own anything anymore.

When he turned 21 it didn't really matter much anymore. He was old enough to have her. Yet they still had to flee from place to place, even though she sometimes didn't find it as bad. Viserys told her, that the social workers would never allow him to have her; that they'd put him into prison for stealing her from the system. She never saw any of it. Honestly, she didn't believe they cared. Nobody had ever cared for her.

Dany stood up finally having this shower he'd ordered her to take. She was allowed to use it once in two weeks. She'd already used it last week, but with limited time. Today, she was able to finally shower as long as she would.

To Dany it seemed like ages. She washed her hair, cleaned all the dirt from her body and face. The water was hot, probably too hot for most people, but she'd always liked hot. When other people would flinch over heat, she'd smile. It fit her.

Once she was done, she combed her hair until it shone in the shade of silver it probably would everyday if it wasn't for her situation. Carefully, she put on the dress.

There was a knock on the door. One of the girls her uncle – strangely, but she'd never question it – occupied offered her some jewelry.

"You're so lucky", the girl exclaimed, "Drogo Khalechis is such a handsome man… and rich. He's so rich, I've heard he owns whole islands!"

Dany didn't mean to hear. She didn't care. She didn't care for making friends with people her brother needed for his big goal. All she wanted was home.

Her uncle cheered for her appearance as she made her way down the stairs. "Wonderful! Beautiful, Daenerys! You look so much like your mother in that dress", he exclaimed.

Viserys, though, was rather not impressed. "Too skinny", he stated, "She looks merely 12, but not a woman grown."

"She looks beautiful", Illyrio insisted. "Drogo will love her."

Dany was nervous. She knew that the man they referred to was just around the corner. Chatting with all those girls in their short dresses and those men in their fine suits. One of those men actually was the person of interest.

Her own dress was pretty short, too. She casually pulled at it while Illyrio led her to Drogo Khalechis. Viserys didn't even have the balls to do it himself. He just watched her as she did her duty.

"Drogo? This is my niece, I've told you about, Daenerys Targaryen."

Jeez, the guy was huge. He stood two feet taller than Dany if not even more. His hair was extremely long, which seemed strange to Dany, seeing that he was a business man. His face was rather a mask than his emotional spot. She wasn't sure whether he had emotions.

It took all of her strength to keep herself from swallowing… hard.

Bravely, she took the big hand he offered her and shook it. His grip was tight.

If it had been up to her, Dany would've fled the party at this moment.

Fled to the big house with the red door and the lemon tree outside her window. Home. That was all she'd ever asked for.

"Nice to meet you", she said instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, it took me so long, but: Here we go! No wedding, because I think in modern times it would be quite unlikely that they'd marry after three days or something like that. Especially since Drogo comes from a foreign country (Hello-oh green card!). That's why this story takes kind of a different twist here. Further chapters will link some more to the books. Enjoy!**

"Drogo leaves for Dothraki Sea in two days", Viserys announced on the morrow after Dany had first met Drogo.

_Thank God_, Dany thought. The man had rather frightened than enchanted her. He was just so huge, in every possible way. His hands were huge, his legs were huge, his enormously long braid was huge. Seriously, the only thing that was not huge on him was his nonexistent smile.

"Good for him", she said, unsure whether this was the right reaction.

"Good for _us_", Viserys corrected. "You're going with him."

Dany almost chocked on her breakfast. "What?"

"You're going with him", her brother repeated smiling contently. He sat down next to her taking a sip of orange juice.

_How could this be? Why would he want me to join him?_, Dany wondered. They didn't even get the chance to exchange a single word once. The night they first 'met' all Drogo did was stare. He looked her over as If she was a whore he could pay for to spend the night with. She felt him undressing her with his stares. Not much to do there, though, the dress she wore was unnecessarily transparent. She was happy when he was done, leaving the room and the house without another word.

"You ruined it! You ruin everything! Always", Viserys had told her in a hushed, but angry voice. If it hadn't been for all the guests around he would've yelled at her for sure, mayhaps he would've raised a hand against her. Uncle Illyrio would not interfere. He never did.

This time, though, he reassured the waking dragon. "If he wouldn't have liked her, he would've let us know", her uncle told Viserys. Dany shivered of the thought what the huge man might have done to her wouldn't he have liked her.

Anyway, she was happy that Drogo had left. But why would he want her come with him after their brief meeting? Why would he want her to leave the land with him? They did not even know one another well enough to call themselves friends.

"At first he rejected my offer, but when I told him you'd always wanted to see Europe and there's still time left till you go to university he agreed to take you with him."

Viserys' idea? Of course. Her brother had always been a clever lad. At least, when it came to ideas which would regain the old success of the company, he was clever.

"Well. We've got some bags to pack. You don't need much, though. I'm sure Drogo will take care of all of your needs", Viserys told her.

Dany furrowed her brows. She was too smart to say something, knowing it would only be met with anger. But she was too smart to suck it up just like that all the same.

Viserys meant good. She knew. His ways were strange, but he did in fact mean no harm to her. He loved her. He just couldn't show it very well. She'd seen brothers and sisters at her old schools. They had been different in treating each other. Most of them didn't slap each other. She even witnessed brothers protecting their sisters from such.

But Viserys did protect her. He'd cared for her. He'd given up the life he could've had on his own for them not to be separated. He could've gone to college. Maybe he would've found a nice girl, a good job. Instead he'd taken care of her. Sometimes he was very mean to her, yet in the end her life could've been more miserable in a foster family. There were good ones, yes, but bad ones, either. Daenerys Targaryen had been born unlucky. She would've been most fortunate to have one good thing happening to her. Probably, Viserys was good. Everything else she'd seen and experienced during her life seemed worse.

_Except for that beautiful house with the red door… Home…_

During the flight Dany was introduced to three girls, Irri, Doreah and Jiquhi. All of them knew both Dothraki and English. "I'll teach you how to speak", Irri promised grabbing Dany's hand. The unfamiliar touch made Dany feel both uncomfortable and happy. Irri's smile felt so true. Jiquhi was the spouse of one of Drogo's brothers. "We're gonna be great friends", she told Dany with the strange accent that came from their mother tongue.

Irri was quite the chatty one. She went on and on about the great house in Dothraki Sea's capital city, Vaes Dothrak. "We won't go their directly, though", Irri said. Dany was surprised at this revelation. She'd thought that she'd be at Drogo's home all day, while he was at work. "No?"

Irri shook her head. "No. It's summer. The Dothraki Sea shows her best face those days. We'll go by motorcycle."

"B-but I never…", Dany argued. Irri just smiled. "It'll work out fine, I promise."

Doreah, unlike the others, was from America. She knew a lot about the Dothraki lands, though. Dany had been told about them in Geography, but they only mentioned them once there. The lands were great, but did not really have any influence on other lands.

"Rules that we know don't even exist there", Doreah told her. The girl stared at her in a way that made Dany feel uncomfortable, but hoping that she might gain a friend in Doreah Dany kept her mouth shut. "There's different laws and… different traditions." She still stared.

Viserys freed Dany from her glance. He took Doreah over to his place and started to whisper things to her that made her giggle. It didn't take very long until they were kissing.

Viserys also had a bodyguard accompanying them. The man's name was Jorah Mormont. He had once served as a bodyguard for their parents and brother. He'd broken the law in America though and considered his best chance to join them on their way to the Dothraki lands.

He was bald, not very pretty. His eyes looked old, but weary. "He'll serve us well enough", Viserys had said. She'd thought that they must be thankful for him to join them. Though she knew it might be Jorah's last chance to escape American prison.

Dany looked out of the window. She'd never felt comfortable at public displayed affection. Lucky for her, she soon fell into a slumber.

She woke again at noon, when their plane was landing and someone closed the seatbelt around her. Startled awake she met the eyes of Drogo. He mumbled something in his mother tongue and then left. Irri whispered something in Jiquhi's ear and they both giggled. Dany avoided her gaze not bothered to ask why they were laughing. She sensed it was about her.

As they left the plane, which was – of course – Drogo's, she could see the men wander off to a huge building. It looked awful, all made out of plastic. Dany hoped that this would not be the place for them to sleep.

"Come", Irri said, taking Dany by the hand and pulling her along towards the building.

_Gods be good._

Dany's eyes widened when she saw what the building actually was for: It was full of motorcycles. _A hundred, at least_, Dany mused.

"First we'll need to find you some gear." Dany followed Irri towards a stash of clothes. The girl turned, looking at Dany. Irri furrowed her brows. "It'll not fit you right", she decided, "But we can still buy you another when we reach the next store. Two days, mayhaps."

She handed Dany a pair of leather trousers and a jacket. A helmet, too. Confused Dany looked at Irri.

"Put them on", the girl told her, laughing at Dany's perplexity. Blushing Dany put the clothes on. Not the helmet, though. They did not fit her as Irri had foreseen, but she assumed that they would do their duty as well.

Dany swallowed as she watched her brother being guided to one of the motorcycles by Doreah. He'd ride with her, Dany assumed. Would she have to ride with Drogo? She really didn't desire that.

Dany had no lucky days, though. Drogo turned and stepped closer to her. He looked her over and nodded contently. Then he took her by the hand, ever so gently. It actually surprised Dany that he could be gentle like that, and led her over to one of the motorcycles.

It was a small one, but still impressive, silver. Drogo said something in Dothraki pointing at the motorcycle. "He says it should be yours. Silver like the color of your hair", Jorah translated. "You can consider yourself a lucky woman", Jiquhi stepped in, "It's one of those he's very proud of."

Dany nodded. "Jorah, I don't know how to say 'Thank you' in Dothraki." She thought it very useful to have Jorah around her. He was, nevertheless, someone to protect her and his Dothraki was good. Almost as good as Dany's own high Valyrian, the language of the islands her great-grandparents came from decades ago.

"There is no such word in Dothraki", Jorah told her sadness in his voice. Well. There was always sadness in his voice it seemed. Why, Dany did not know. She did not really care, neither.

So, Dany did her best at giving a bright smile for appreciation. "I don't know how to drive", she told Irri.

"I'll teach you", Jiquhi said, "Until you're ready, I'll drive with you." Her eyes shone bright like stars. The thought of riding the precious silver seemed to make her very happy.

"What about a license? I don't have one."

"We're driving through the Dothraki Sea, khaleesi. Nobody has a license here", Irri said.

"My name is Daenerys", Dany told the girl, confused by the new name she'd been given.

Irri blushed. "Yes, right. I'm sorry. I just assumed… Since the khal took you to the gang and gave you the motorcycle I thought… I'm sorry." She quickly went off to her own motorcycle.

Dany was left to wonder, but not for long. They were heading off, everyone with their bags tied to their motorcycles already. The machines roared under their drivers. _Like horses under their riders_, Dany thought. She was going to join Jiquhi on her new gift, but she sent her away: "Not today, today you'll ride with the khal."

_What the heck is a khal?_, Dany might have asked, but she didn't. Instinctively she knew it had to be Drogo. Trembling just a little she went to him sitting on a large red machine. He lifted her up and put her down behind him. He gestured for her to put her helmet on, what she did and then he told her something she did not understand. He did not sigh or shout at her as Viserys did when she did not complete a task. Instead, he took her hands and placed them across his chest.

Whatever he had said must've been "hold on".

Within seconds the machines roared as they left the garage.

They did not ride long before Drogo left the others, who were shouting and laughing. Dany had closed her eyes. _This ride may never end_, she thought. The wind felt good on her. She would've loved to put her helmet down and just ride forever. But every rides ends.

Drogo took her to a beautiful place. There was a small lake and they came their before dawn so Dany could actually see the sun sinking down, making place for the moon.

He watched her enjoy the view, but as soon as the sun was completely gone, he grabbed her by the arm, gently but firmly, pulling her down.

With gestures he guided her to his long braid moving her hands, showing her what to do. She undid it, what was probably his wish. At least, he did not protest. It took years. His hair was long, longer than hers, probably. When she was done it fell down his backs like a huge black cascade.

He sat on the ground, still tall enough to undress her.

Dany held her breath not wanting to cry. She'd imagined her whole life differently. But apparently, even her deflowering would be nothing good.

Drogo whispered some words that might've been romantic to someone understanding Dothraki, but to her they were as harsh as his was quite surprised as he stopped undressing her when she was still wearing jeans and shirt. He pulled her down with him then, looking into her eyes.

He stroked her cheeks, followed the curve of her cheekbones with his fingers. He closed her lids and kissed them. Dany was surprised by his gentle touch.

She wouldn't disappoint Viserys this time. Suddenly, Drogo went back to undressing her. Within a matter of seconds she was as naked as her birthday. She blushed and crossed her arms in front of her chest not able to help herself.

"No", Drogo said fondly and pulled her arms away. He worked with her breasts the same way he'd worked with her face, simply caressing it. But he also pulled at her breasts. It felt good and bad at the very same time. She would not protest, though.

_Viserys. Viserys will be angry with me If I mess things up_, she told herself.

Dany's body flushed hot at the new sensations. Suddenly, the thought of her deflowering was not that bad anymore. When Drogo came to her lower body he looked up at her, demanding. "No?", he asked.

"Yes", she said pressing his finger inside her.

**A/N: I've never written such before (and do not mean to do it again anytime soon :PP) so sorry If it's cheesy.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Shorter, because it didn't need more words to my eyes. Thank you for R&R :)**

The first days were hard on Dany. She wasn't used to driving so long or at all. The wind that enlightened her at the beginning soon enough made her shiver from cold. Her clothes were too big. The wind blew them away from her body. She never felt covered at all. It was hard to keep her eyes open through one entire ride and she was afraid whether she'd fall asleep once she wouldn't be riding with Irri anymore.

Everyone else, though, had the opportunity to rest once a while. Not Dany. Once they'd stop, she'd have a lesson in driving. After two days she had pretty much figured it out. It wasn't that hard. Back in her school days Viserys had forced her to learn every day.

"We can't afford a proper school without a scholarship", he'd said. Viserys himself left school after their parents died. He always blamed her for that, though Dany had been a babe, not old enough to speak herself. "I did it for you", he would say. "Now you gotta be good for me."

She'd become amazing at memorizing and connecting things. She _knew_ how to ride a motorcycle after five lessons. But she did not want to drive all by herself.

Viserys rode his own motorcycle sharing it with Doreah. Whenever there was a break the two of them would make out with one another. Dany welcomed the lessons for that reason, either. She wouldn't be forced to watch.

The nights Daenerys feared. When the sun was sinking they would stop their bikes on some plain area and set up their tents. The biggest was the one Dany spent her nights in. And she would not spend them by herself.

Drogo and his friends sat by the campfire late at night, talking about all kind of things, Dany did not understand a word. She was happy she'd learned what Khal meant by now.

In old Dothraki 'Khal' was the word for king. They used it amongst their gangs to address their leader. The title with which Dany had been addressed, 'Khaleesi', meant queen. She'd blushed uncertainly when first being told. "Why do some call me that", she'd asked Jiqhui, who of all of them was the most trustworthy to Dany's eyes.

"Why, you're the woman by the Khal's side. That makes you Khaleesi", Jiqhui had told her.

_I'm not at his side_, Dany had wanted to tell her, _Only his bed._ But she knew better than that. Instead she'd decided that she would treasure her title. It was something Viserys had not given to her, so he was unlikely to take it from her. Of course, she wouldn't dare to tell him that he was to call her Khaleesi, but it was already quite nice when the Dothraki used it. And out of what they'd try to tell her it would be the only word she'd truly understand.

Dany was eager at learning Dothraki, too. But it was not that easy. Every other tongue she'd learned was somehow present in her life. Yet she hadn't really heard anything of Dothraki until Drogo. She couldn't pick up words, clues she knew like the French baguette or the Italian gelatti. She just didn't know any Dothraki. She didn't know about their culture, neither, which made it harder for her to understand things happening around her.

For example Irri informed her that the long braids of the Dothraki men were a symbol for strength. "Whenever a man loses against another one in single combat, he cuts his braid", she said.

"Single combat?" Dany was seriously confused.

"It happens. When two men fall for one woman or something like that." The young woman smirked. "I bet there've been a lot of boys fighting over you at High School."

There had been none. Everyone had hated her with her dirty clothes, the plastic bags she carried her books in and her unwashed hair. After Viserys once picked her up she heard people call her brother "The beggar businessman". She was happy she never got to hear what they called her. Yet she didn't bother to reply. The smirk clearly showed that there had been men fighting over Irri, maybe even more than once.

"No one would dare to try and fight over you, though", Irri went on, braiding Dany's hair thoughtfully. The Dothraki women loved her hair for it was so light, not dark as theirs. And fine. Like silver. "Drogo has never cut his braid, see. And he's got quite the temper."

"It is known", Jiquhi agreed from where she sat cooking over the campfire.

There was no need to tell Dany of Drogo's temper, of course. He presented her with it well enough when he came to their tent at night, after most men vanished from the campfire off to their beds.

Maybe he'd gotten her wrong. Maybe he thought her whimpers, groans and tears were a hint of her taking pleasure in what they did every night. Or, so Dany preferred to tell herself. The thought that the man, who'd been so gentle with her at first, would be cruel enough to have her suffer as long as he'd be pleasured made her feel awful. Here she was different than she'd been back at home. She didn't have to please Viserys anymore. He was always far away. She could finally live up to her own desires, dreams and hopes.

Would Drogo, who had kind of freed her from this life, replace Viserys just like that?

She just wouldn't believe it.

_It's my fault_, she told herself in one of their breaks while she chewed on peas from a can. They ate everything out of cans not having much of a choice. There were no big cities along their rode to restore their food. _If I want a change, I have to change. I can't expect him to change for me. Not after this few time._

So, one day she did not attend her motorcycle lesson to have another lesson on a whole nother subject with Doreah, who liked to repeat that she'd worked in porn since she'd been 16.

That night, Dany was awake when Drogo came to their tent. Wide awake, actually. When he started to position her as he always did, Dany grabbed him by the wrist.

"No", she told him. His eyes were dark and his face showed no sign of recognition. "No", she repeated more eagerly.

"**Tonight I would look upon your face**", she told him in the best Dothraki she could yet provide. She was fortunate. The Khal let her do as she pleased.

She did as Doreah had told her, rocking her hips and never letting go of his eyes. It had been risky, but it had been worth it. He seemed to like her taking the lead and he seemed to like the thought of them both taking pleasure in this, as Dany had hoped.

They stayed connected for a few more minutes after his release had come. It was a new feeling, a peaceful one. Dany was more than satisfied with her decision. She fell asleep with her head on his chest. The last thing she head before falling asleep was Drogo softly whispering. "**Moon of my life."** Though she had no idea what he was saying, Dany was happy for the first time in quite a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Daenerys IV**

After taking the lead in their love it seemed Dany's life was actually getting better. Since that night Drogo watched her through different eyes. She'd gained his respect, she realized, when Irri came to her tent and told her Drogo would have her join the campfire if she'd please.

Dany also understood why he'd been out there every night. The dancing flames and open sky, all the joking and laughing – it was refreshing after the passed day. She decided that once invited she would not miss a chance to join the fire every night from now on. Following one of those she'd almost consider friends Dany was going to sit amongst Irri and Doreah. The Khal, though, did not like that.

"Me nevae ma anna."

Irri translated it: "He wants you to sit by his side." The guys laughed loudly.

_He must've said something else to make them laugh like that_, Dany reasoned. She really had to improve her Dothraki. They could've as well laughed about him mocking her! Anyway, the offer seemed true. Dany made her way to take a place next to her _boyfriend_.

_Boyfriend. _She'd spent the day thinking about the word and connecting it with Drogo. Was he really her boyfriend, though? She was not sure. Apart from sharing tent and bed they did not do much with one another. _Not until today_, she reminded herself. Drogo grabbed her by the wrist pulling her from her thoughts. Dany's heart jumped.

Grabbing had never been a good thing with her. Viserys would grab her wrist like that and then beat her with the other hand or turn her arm so it would hurt.

_Irri translated false_, Dany thought beginning to panic. It had been stupid of her to even think Drogo would have her sit with him. Sharing tent and bed was okay, but sitting together in front of all people – publicly displayed affection. Nothing Dany would like herself. She'd seen it a lot amongst Drogo's friends and their girlfriends, fiancés and wives, though. _But I am just the one he shares tent and bed with. I am not his girlfriend. He never asked me. He never asked for anything._

The young girl was pretty surprised, when Drogo had her sit on his lap instead of next to him. She blushed so hard, it must've been visual to everyone. No one said a word, though. No one gave a laugh. Slowly, Dany let her eyes wander over Drogo's friends. Some of them had a woman sitting next to them some of them had them on their laps. It seemed to be no big deal to sit in such a place.

_He still is Khal_, Dany could not help herself but think of that.

She did not say much that night, only casually listened. The warmth made her sleepy and somewhere between all the jostling she must've fallen asleep. Anyway, the next thing she remembered was waking up in their tent. Between fluttering lips she could see Drogo change into the shorts he wore in bed. Dany sat up on her arms and prepared herself for their daily dose of… well.

As he saw her, though, he said the one word he knew in her tongue: "No."

Dany was confused, she titled her head searching for Dothraki in her brain."Anah ojik?"

Drogo shook his head. "Yer erini. Yer mithri."

Dany blinked when she realized he had told her to rest. She wanted to thank him, when she realized, that there were no words for that in Dothraki. Before she fell asleep, Dany felt Drogo slipping under the sheets next to her. And his soft, big lips pressing a kiss to her temple.

The days went by and so did the weeks. Dany chose she'd rather try to fit in with the Dothraki than bother them with her special needs, like Viserys did. She seriously felt ashamed when they laughed at him and his dirty clothes. The more Dothraki she learned the more she learned about their views on her brother.

They thought him delusional and stupid. They also hated him, because hit women. After Viserys had once complained about his feet hurting they called him khal rhae mhar – sore foot king. Dany would find herself avoiding those talks. She was not sure, whether she'd have the balls to scold them for it or whether she'd join in their laughters.

She was not feeling so well, anyways. They'd been riding through the Great Grass Sea for a whole three months by now. Probably the sun was not doing much good on Dany, even after all this time. She'd thrown up before the sun rose and didn't keep down any of her breakfast, neither. Baked beans out of cans.

At midday they arrived at a place with the grass standing high as men. The sight was impressing. Though Dany had the opportunity to arrive at every piece of country fresh and unspoiled driving at the top of the whole gang next to Drogo and his brothers she felt like she would not feel the nature by destroying it with her motorcycle. So, she stopped, turning to Ser Jorah who'd been driving close to her. "I want to stop here for a while", she told him, uncertain whether she could just tell them to do anything. She'd seen them obey Drogo like he really was their king or something, anyway.

"Do you want me to stop them all?", Jorah asked. Behind Dany all others had stopped. Drogo and his brothers had been before her, they'd already vanished out of sight, but would probably stop when they'd notice the rest of them gone missing.

"Yes", Dany said realizing that she did want that.

"For how long?"

She shook her head in confusion. "Until I change my mind?!"

"You learn to talk as a leader", Jorah told her with a smirk.

"Not a leader", Dany corrected, "A khaleesi." **(A/N: Could not miss that line, could I; btw. Following the series by having her walk was necessary. It would not make any sense to have her ride through the grass, this would ruin it as much)**  
She strode forward through the grass. High and green and fresh. A few steps further into it's embrace and the sounds of the others were soft mumbling and whispers only. A few more steps and she could hear herself breathing in the silence of nature.

She found a little spot were no grass grew. Little, but beautiful. A dragonfly made its way in front of her very eyes, the wings soundlessly moving, ever so fast.

Dany could not enjoy herself for long. Suddenly, the grass moved and her silence died at the hand of a loud roaring motorcycle, which also killed the idyl around her. Viserys.

Dany's hand moved to her mouth unsure what was going to happen. Her brother tossed his vehicle into the dust not even caring to properly turn it off. "You dare to tell me what to do?"

It happened fast, too fast for Dany to speak or even make her mind. Hands on her throat, all of the sudden. Pressing down so she could not breathe. After she thought herself stupid for that, but in that very moment, she just thought: _That will leave a bruise._

"You're just a slut. I'm the heir of a great company, but you're just this savage's slu..." Viserys was interrupted as a rope tightened against his own throat. It was the rope they used to dry their clothes, Dany noticed. She was thankful that this rope got Viserys off her.

Rhakao was the one holding the rope. He pulled at it and Viserys fall onto the ground grabbing at the rope, coughing. It all happened so fast, Dany could not dither between right or wrong, she could not.

"Athnithar ki athnithar", Rhakao spit at Viserys' feet.

"Do you want him hurt", Irri asked, she'd been with Rhakao, obviously.

"No! No, please don't hurt him."

"He hurt you. You should teach him a lesson. A woman is worth as much as a man", Irri replied sharply. Dany was surprised by her tone. She'd always spoken kindly to her.

"He knows that", Dany told her, though honestly, she doubted it. "Leave him be."

"Yer annevae mae", Irri translated. Rhakao did as he was told, though he didn't seem so pleased. As Viserys made his way to his motorcycle, Rhakao stopped him. "No, no, no. A man, who harms women is not worth an own motorcycle. Go find someone to drive with you."

Irri grinned at him with glistening eyes as she took the motorcycle in Viserys' stead.

Her brother had found someone to drive with him after all and they'd been driving until the sun left the sky making space for the moon.

Dany sat down on a stone, still very exhausted by the whole day. When Drogo approached her.

"Dothrakh me chonga ma neak. Yer haqi?"

She nodded uncertainly. "No vorsa asshekh. Mithri."

Again, Dany gave a nod. For all she knew she wouldn't have been able to stay awake through the whole thing, anyway.

As soon as the tent was done, she went in and asked Irri to help her undo her braids. Dany could do it herself as well, but she knew the Dothraki women loved her hair. They would help her comb and wash and braid it, as well as unbraid it. Dany was so worn out, she could really need some rest, too. Even If the concern was 'just' her hair.

Irri said down next to her, telling her some words, Dany had yet to learn. It was too late for the lesson, but Dany tried. Pride was their current concern.

"Afjahakkar", Dany said.

Irri shook her head smiling. "No, khaleesi. Athjahakar."

"Athjahakar", Dany repeated as best as she could.

"Very good, khaleesi."

The silver haired smiled. It hadn't been easy getting used to be called khaleesi instead of Dany, but she was growing fond of her new gained title lately, even though Viserys took care to tell her over and over again that she'd gained this one by spreading her legs...

Dany was pulled from her thoughts as she felt a firm hand grab her breast.

"Woah! What's that for?"

Irri did not bother to answer that question. "When was your last period?", she asked instead.

Dany shifted uncomfortably. "This is getting very personal. I don't think I..."

"I think you're pregnant", Irri blurted.


End file.
